


see you again

by softkizzes



Series: IT [13]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Because yes, Blood, But it looks like it is so whoops, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie dies, Fix-It, Happy Ending, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Its not that intense, Light Angst, M/M, because we dont support dead eddie, but - Freeform, but doesnt, only in richies vision, see yay, stans still dead, whoops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: Fuck.No. He would kill someone to not hear Eddie sound like that again. Not look like this again.\\





	see you again

Richie Tozier isn’t the smartest.

Anyone could agree. Sometimes he can be loud and obnoxious and reckless.

And once he saw that damn clown about to turn his friends into beef jerky he  had  to do something. 

So he decided to take his reckless trait and scream out at the beast, “Hey fuckface!” And it turned.

Was it too late to back out?

It stared at him and he chucked a rock at its ugly white face, “Wanna play truth or dare? Heres the truth! You’re a sloppy bitch,” Richie yelled, “Yeah, thats right! Let’s dance.”

He held up another rock, ready to throw it at Pennywise, “Yippee ki ya mother fu-“ 

And then he was gone. 

In all honesty, he didn’t know what happened at that moment.

He saw white for a few minutes before a picture flashed before his eyes. It was like a movie. Except, it wasn’t one that he usually liked.

He saw Eddie, leaning over him and his face full with a grin. 

“I think I did it! I think I killed it! I-“

Blood splattered on him and he looked down at Eddie’s stomach and he swore he almost fainted. 

Its claw stabbed through Eddie’s abdomen, and Richie looked back up.

“Richie.”

Fuck. 

No. He would kill someone to not hear Eddie sound like that again. Not look like this again.

“Eddie,” He couldn’t process anything. He hoped it was fake. That it was some prank. Please, please.

“Richie.”

Please.

And then he was back. 

And it was real.

Eddie was standing over him. 

“I think I killed it!”

He started to move before he could think. He grabbed Eddie by the arms, rolling them both over and Eddie grunted in protest as they rolled away.

“What the fuck,” Eddie asked, “Rich, I just saved your ass- holy fuck!”

Pennywise’s claw was in the place where Richie and Eddie were, stabbed into the ground deeply.

“Yeah, I know,” Richie said, panting. He was out of breath. 

Eddie stared at Richie for a moment, seeing all the dirt on his glasses. Must be hard for him to see. “How- I was gonna die?”

Richie swallows hard. He would rather not think about Eddie dying, “I saw it in the deadlights and- fuck. It was so scary, Eddie. You got stabbed. Stabbed! Right in front of me and- and you’re blood went everywhere! Fuck, what if it was real and I’m just dreaming. Eddie, what if you’re dead?”

“Hey,” Eddie put his hand on Richie’s cheeks, making him stop his rang, “Im not dead, see?” He put Richies hand on his heart and Richie felt it beat behind Eddie’s chest, “Im alive. I promise, and right now i believe the others are insulting Pennywise, so maybe we should join them, yeah? Gotta kill this clown some way or another.” Eddie said and Richie grinned, “Yeah!”

———

It was after Eddie and the other Losers defeated Pennywise.

(Hopefully and if they didn’t he swore he would move to Sweden.)

Every one was parting their ways and he really didn’t want Richie to leave, as surprising as that is. He knew they would all stay in touch, especially with Mike. He loved to call them and tell them how much he missed them. Eddie enjoyed it as much as everyone else. It was sweet.

Eddie drove Richie to the airport and he heard Richie sigh heavily, “Im gonna miss this town, actually, scrap that. I won’t. Its trash.”

Eddie laughed softly.

“Well,” Richie turned to Eddie, his (very light) luggage in hand, “I guess this is see you soon, Eds, hope I wont miss your cute face,” Richie said and grinned, pinching Eddie’s cheeks.

Eddie groaned, “Thats not my name,” he said and slapped Richie’s hand away. 

Richie hummed, opening his door, “Make sure to contact me, dont leave me alone.” 

Well, its now or never.

“Hey, Rich?” 

“Yeah, Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie said, closing the door and leaning through the window.

Eddie smiled softly, leaning in to press a short kiss on Richie’s lips, “I’ll make sure to call you,” he said and lightly pushed Richie’s head out the window so he could roll it up.

Richie stood there, his face confused and red.

Eddie beamed, driving away.

Maybe after he got a divorce with Myra he wouldn’t be so lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> not to be mean but the way they killed pennywise wasnt that good <:(
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
